1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling panels, and more particularly relates to ceiling panels which employ a systems approach combining ventilation and lighting functions, and optionally sprinkler functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Panels employing a systems approach are known, however, the materials such as metal and wood and unreinforced plastic have exhibited undesired properties when in use. Specifically, such materials were found lacking in either one or more of the following characteristics, namely, electrical insulative properties, fire resistance, weight, or fabrication costs. Consequently, there is a desire to provide ceiling panels which employ a systems approach, and which have the combined properties of electrical insulation, fire resistance, low weight and low fabrication costs.